


Make it a Date

by photonconductor



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Hilda Ending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonconductor/pseuds/photonconductor
Summary: Hilda asks Alto out on a date for the first time. Alto's never been on a date, but wants to make sure its a good one for Hilda's sake.





	1. Pop the question

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing something like this! Date fics aren't exactly something I've really written before, not to mention multi-chaptered, but I wanted to push myself and try something a little different. Plus I haven't written Alto/Hilda and that's a crime and i'm sorry to my son, anyway thank you and enjoy!

“A date?!” Alto squeaked almost too loudly in the mess hall. A few heads turned their way; Alto caught one knowing glimpse from Rusty and a look that could court death from Sakuya, but most quickly were pointed back at their meals in the mess hall. Hilda sat across from him, her eyes wide in surprise by Alto’s reaction. In truth, Alto was a bit embarrassed he let that out, but he couldn’t help it. This was probably the first time Hilda had ever asked  _ him _ to go out with  _ her _ .

While their usual time spent together was just Alto showing her around, this implication was different. It wasn’t like they were hiding their feelings after that final tuning… but they had been busy. There wasn’t really much time to develop their relationship further than that with the whole “stopping Mother Qualia” situation. Now that the battle was over, there was more time for just…  _ them _ . Everyone was still working hard on restoration efforts, but there was a lull in duties both Alto and Hilda had to perform currently. 

Alto, specifically, had been promoted to Grand Master at the behest of Regent Elmar (not to mention everyone else practically saying he was fit for the role despite his initial discomfort). He found it hard to refuse the offer, especially when there was so much he still had to do to make up for things. Hilda stood by her word to atone for what she did. Alto had merely suggested helping out around the castle would be good for now and that was where it left them currently. Considering restoration efforts were going smoothly, it must have been why she brought it up if Alto had to guess.

“Is it really that shocking for me to ask?” The time witch tilted her head back at him before Alto wildly shook his own.

“N-No, of course not!” He scratched at his cheek at that, feeling the heat already flourishing there. Maybe if he didn’t look directly at her his embarrassment would go away… What was he getting all worked up for anyway? It’s just Hilda... but Alto knew in the pit of his stomach it was because it  _ was _ Hilda asking him something like that.

“I don’t see what you’re so embarrassed about…” Hilda glanced away too, and if Alto looked he would have noticed her cheeks were faint pink. “You ask me out all the time...”

“It’s not… Well, th-that’s not…” Alto tried to explain, but he knew she had a point. Alto did always ask her to go out on in the city with him. However, besides the occasional visit from a friend on their walks together, it was mostly just the two of them on a casual walk. It was nothing…  _ intimate  _ like this. This was much more serious; if she was implying what he  _ thought _ she was. Despite himself, Hilda laughed as he fumbled for his words.

“I know. You don’t particularly mean it that way, but after everything…” She gave a tiny smile, but Alto could see her hand shyly playing with one of her braids as she trailed off. It dawned on Alto after everything he had said to her before fighting the moon, it really would give that impression.

“That’s why I’m asking you properly.” She finished, looking back at him almost expectantly. The warm sensation against his cheeks burst into all out  _ fire _ especially after she said  _ that _ . It wasn’t that Alto was against it… In fact, he really did want to move forward with her. They had made their feelings pretty clear after all. Alto could deny again and again his feelings for her but… part of him really didn’t want to. Hilda was so strong… stronger than any person he had ever met. At the same time, he knew how lonely she was. Alto truly wanted to ease her loneliness; to stay by her side. 

He was sincere about keeping his promise to be with her forever. It was almost strange to think at some point he hated her. Somewhere along the way he learned he really had enjoyed spending time with her. She was the first one to tell him how he truly was  _ Alto _ when everything had happened during the Eclipse. She made him laugh with her strange antics. Something about her made her easy to talk to, like someone who wouldn’t judge you for the silliest things you said or did. Hilda was serious, but she had a lot of strange traits that made it hard for Alto to really see her in that light all the time. 

The longer they had spent together, the more Alto had understood her… and grown to love her. Those feelings had blossomed into wanting to be beside her forever, if he could.

That being said, the premise of a date was something that made him...  _ hesitant _ . It wasn’t that he was against being with her. It was more he never really went on a _ proper  _ date before. This was his first experience ever being  _ attracted _ to someone before. The only thing he could maybe qualify was when Lisette tried to pull him on one, saying it was a “date” before he refused. She, along with Sakuya and Rusty, had teased him plenty about dates and how he wouldn’t know the first thing to do alone with a girl. Part of him wanted to prove them wrong, but at the same time Alto knew they were right. Weren’t dates a bit different than just normally spending time together? The Conductor didn’t really know what separated dates from spending time together in the first place. Alto almost worried there would be some sort of unknown expectation thrust on him.

In the end, he knew it wasn’t about embarrassing himself… It was more he wanted Hilda to have a good time. Her idea on the subject of dating was pretty foreign to him…. What if it was nothing like she expected?

Hilda could be strange at times, not to mention a whole one thousand years of the idea rolling around in her head, but letting her down on something she clearly wanted to do would make him feel worse. Seeing Hilda’s smile was pretty rare, but it was something he came to desire more than ever. In the end, worrying about it now wouldn’t solve anything or get them anywhere.

“Okay.” Alto said suddenly, and Hilda’s head lifted almost immediately, “Let’s do it then. Where do you want to go?” Hilda stared at him as if he had taken a bite out of one of Mordimort’s mud dolls. Her eyes blinked rapidly for a moment or two and Alto worried if she wasn’t expecting him to say yes at all. He withered in his chair at that thought.

“W-was that a little too forward of me…?” Alto dared to ask, but he really just felt like melting to the floor.

“I-I’m sorry you just… caught me off guard.” Hilda managed to compose herself, though it was her turn for her face to be bright red, “I wasn’t expecting that sort of response.”

“I didn’t want to say no and disappoint you…” Alto confessed. His hand quickly retreated to rub at the back of his neck for a distraction. “To be honest, though, I only know a little bit about dating.” 

Hilda laughed again, muffling her hand with her palm. The knight could almost feel his body deflate at that. He really  _ would _ sink into the floor if this kept up.

“I’m sorry, Alto, it’s just…” Hilda managed to regain herself again, and Alto was close to wondering if it was a skill how easily she composed herself. “I was a little worried about the same thing.” 

That had Alto perking up. His head tilted to the side ever so slightly.

“Really?”

“Yes. I’ve lived for a thousand years and while some of the other Harbingers have asked me out before… I declined them. The only one I had eyes for was Elc. No one else could compare. I had to focus on keeping my promise to Elc. Protecting the world leaves little time for those kinds of things.” Hilda turned her eyes towards the table at that. Her brows furrowed together in brief thought before she peeked back up at Alto. Alto, on the other hand, folded his arms across his chest in thought.

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Alto nodded before he smiled, “I never really did that sort of thing in Mithra either. Lisette was the only one close to my age, which I guess is why we got along so well. Everyone else in the village was either way too old or too young so it never really was a big deal. There was also hunting and taking care of stuff back home… The only downtime I had was with Miss Rosa and Lisette when I wasn’t helping out.” That thought really did bring back some memories. Most of the village children were always huddled around Lisette for storytime; Alto was pretty sure dating was the furthest thing from their minds. 

The people of Mithra had only grew to like him more when his hunting skill came into play. He couldn’t really think of any girls back home who had expressed any interest towards him… Besides Mr. Otto trying to push his eight year old daughter on him. That was a memory he would rather forget about.

“That sounds very like you, Alto.” Hilda smiled back at him and Alto felt his smile widen sheepishly at her words.

“I could say the same! Working hard to protect the world without much room for fun… You’re always so dedicated.” It was her turn for a compliment and Hilda went back to playing with her hair.

“Come on now… I wouldn’t say there was  _ no _ fun. Dante and Dorothy did keep things rather lively. I was never really lonely with them around… and I feel the same with you, too.” She added that last part quietly to herself, but Alto still caught it. He felt a tiny lump lodge in his throat before he coughed it out nervously. It was a really nice sentiment, but they were getting off track!

“We’re getting off topic… You never answered me. Is there anywhere you’d like to go since  _ you’re _ the one asking  _ me _ ?” Alto inquired and the Time Witch blinked a little in surprise. She probably thought she wasn’t going to get this far with that reaction, but there was only a brief spot of silence between them.

“If you wouldn’t mind, we could go to a restaurant for dinner. It’s been a while since I’ve actually eaten out anywhere considering…” She trailed off at that, but Alto knew what she was getting at. Being the Witch of Destruction didn’t exactly mean she was able to move around the city too freely. While she did gain some scorn even now, Alto wouldn’t let that happen. He was familiar enough with Lambert’s streets after months of living here, but Main Street was the place he knew the best.

“That sounds like a good idea to me,” Alto agreed. Hilda seemed to visibly lift at that.

“I hate to impose after I was the one who asked you, but would you mind choosing somewhere? You know this city better than I,” The witch asked, though that crestfallen look seemed to return on her face. Alto could only give a reassuring smile in return.

“Of course. I don’t mind. I’m sure I can find something. Why don’t we meet up later then? My schedules free all night.”

“Alright, I shall leave it in your capable hands. It’s a date then.” Her smile quickly returned and her voice retained a cheery note unlike her usual one he was used to. The butterflies wiggled in his stomach just from that alone. A date… He couldn’t help but repeat that to himself. A date with  _ Hilda _ . In fact, it made him excited! Much of his tension had been relieved just from her words alone, but that still didn’t mean he could slack off too much. 

He really had to make this a good date!


	2. Picking the spot

“I’m doomed.”

Alto stared at the piece of paper in his hands, frowning to himself. Finding a restaurant he knew of was a lot harder than he had previously thought… Most places closed up shop after the Eclipse or were destroyed by the initial attack. The true irony of it all was having to borrow  _ Mr. X’s Just Desserts _ to get an  _ idea _ of where they could go, even though most of the stores on his lists were dessert based. He already spent most of his free time that day just wandering around Lambert looking for a place.

Alto already knew he couldn’t take her to Kayaj’s bar; that wasn’t really somewhere he would want to take someone on a  _ date _ . No offense to Kayaj, of course, that guy could make anyone feel right at home, but the atmosphere didn’t exactly spell relaxing to Alto, what with it usually being crowded with knights of every rank or travelers. Besides, there were a few rough characters and he had to make sure Hilda wouldn’t be hassled by someone spending time there.

“You’re not  _ doomed _ , c’mon, cheer up a little.” Another voice spoke up from behind Alto, slapping a hand on his shoulder for support. Alto looked up at Rusty’s smug grin almost pathetically. In the end, Alto had to enlist Rusty for dating advice and, being the good older brother he was (Rusty’s words, not Alto’s), he said he couldn’t refuse. The Conductor found it hard to be able to cheer up just on his word alone. How could he have a cheerful attitude at a time like this?

“We’ve been down Main Street  _ five _ times now.” Alto gestured towards the paper in his hand. On it were the visible scribbles of names of restaurants Alto had picked out. However, most of them had been crossed off. Rusty raised one eyebrow (or, rather, his visible eyebrow) towards his friend.

“Okay, so what? Doesn’t mean  _ every _ place is closed!” Rusty gestured back out towards the street, “You should just stop being so picky. A girl like Hilda might have refined taste ‘n all, but I really doubt she’s  _ that  _ picky.”

“It’s not like that, Rusty,” Alto frowned back at his friend as they walked, “Many people still can’t forgive her for what she did… I want to make her feel as comfortable as possible.”

“Guess that’s true… I hated her group for so long it’s kinda hard  _ not _ to curse ‘em sometimes.” Rusty rubbed the back of his neck at that, making an unsure face. Alto couldn’t blame him that much either. While he knew the reasons behind Hilda’s actions, it was still hard to forgive everything the Harbingers had done. Rusty had been fighting them far longer than Alto had even known of their existence. Letting those grudges go wouldn’t happen overnight, no matter how many hardships they had overcome together. They had shared the truth of the Eclipse now that things had settled down, but… Hilda didn’t even forgive  _ herself _ for her crimes. Not everyone would be willing to do so or even let her presence be around them.

“Now you see why we can’t just pick some random place?” Alto glanced at him and Rusty tossed a mere shrug.

“Yeah, yeah. Gotta impress her, right?” Rusty bumped his shoulder against his fellow knight. Alto shifted a little from the impact and his face grew red at that. Of course he wanted to impress her…! Thinking on it, he didn’t really know what kind of tastes she had… Would all this really impress her?

“Yeah, but it makes it harder when I only know a few things she likes…” He really was bad at this wasn’t he? Alto couldn’t help but feel a little frustrated with his inexperience.  _ Tuning _ was a lot easier than this...

“Well she’s dark, scary, wears a lot of black… Maybe she’d like if you dressed in all black too?”

“Rusty!”

“Okay, okay, don’t get your shorts in a twist,” Rusty waved a hand before he glanced at the Song Plaza’s fountain. A thoughtful look crossed over his face and Alto was almost surprised he was actually taking it seriously now. Not wanting to fall behind, Alto tried to wrack his brain too. While he knew some of Hilda’s likes narrowing things down were proving more difficult… Even when they spent time together, she was always so cryptic about her interests and hobbies. Hilda had been opening up a bit more frequently at least. It still made Alto wonder if she just liked playing mind games. As if to slam the book on that thought, Rusty spoke up.

“Hey, why not take her to that one place? Uh, what’s it called…” Rusty paused to think before snapping his fingers together, “Oh, right!  _ The  _ _ Bouilloire Noire _ !”

Alto shot him a look, “Are you just picking that because the name has the color  _ black _ in it?”

“C’mon, who do you take me for?” Rusty sounded almost offended, “Nah, man, it’s some fancy place. They got a ton of the Lambert local classics. If she hasn’t been able to come here ‘cause of her destruction business, it should work.” Alto paused in thought. Well, it  _ was _ a sound suggestion. She did mention she hadn’t been able to eat out much so if it was famous staples of Lambert then it’d be good for her to try.

“That’s a great idea Rusty!” Alto smiled, finally feeling relieved for once this entire trip. Rusty’s mouth curved into a large grin before he ruffled his friend’s hair.

“See, I gotcha lil’ bro!” Rusty kept up his cheerful tone. Alto found it hard not to revel in the brightened mood. Surely, that one would work! But…

“Okay, that’s one.” Alto plucked out a pen from his coat pocket and scribbled the name onto his paper. He glanced over the rest of the names that weren’t crossed out, “I’ve got a couple back ups just in case, but this’ll have to do. It’s already…” Alto glanced back towards the inner part plaza, looking towards one of the clock towers stationed there. Wait a second wasn’t it…

“It’s already  _ that _ late?!” Alto yelled, startling anyone who had been quietly sitting nearby. Even Rusty flinched at his outburst before looking at the clock himself.

“Damn, you’re right,” he commented, too casually for Alto’s tastes. Alto hurriedly grabbed onto his arm.

“C’mon, we should get back! I’ve gotta go pick her up and—” Rusty was quick to hold out his hand to stop Alto’s words in their tracks.

“Hold on man, you can’t expect to be picking her up in  _ that _ can you?” He made a pointed gesture at Alto. The black haired boy looked quizzically at his friend, glancing down at himself before looking back up.

“What? What’s wrong with my uniform?”

“Alto, the fact you gotta ask that is  _ exactly _ what’s wrong.” Rusty rolled his eyes at that, “See, most chicks dig the uniform and all that, but it’s  _ Hilda _ we’re talkin’ about. She sees you  _ sweat _ in it all day. This is a special occasion, you can’t just wear that  _ thing _ .” Rusty poked his friend square in the chest at that on the word ‘ _ thing’ _ . Somehow that was filling Alto with more dread than it was reassurance. 

Was it really a  _ bad _ thing to wear on a date? It wasn’t like he had many other options… Besides, now that he was used to it the clothes were pretty comfortable.

“But this is all I’ve got besides my stuff from home,” Alto tried to counter, but Rusty wasn’t having it. He let out a sigh so dramatic that Alto rolled his eyes in response.

“Man, you’re hopeless. Good thing I’ve got you covered. You’ll just have to buy a couple rounds of drinks for me later.” Rusty jabbed a thumb back at himself, brandishing his large toothy grin once again. The Conductor stared back at him with an unsure frown. What did  _ that  _ mean…? Well… It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Rusty about this stuff. 

_ Sort of _ . 

His advice definitely leaned towards sketchy at best, but he genuinely was trying to help through most of their excursion today. Rusty never really steered him wrong… though it was hard to think of when he  _ had _ when he was running out of time to meet back up with Hilda.

“Okay, fine, as long as it’s quick. I’ve gotta meet up with her in an hour.”

“Trust me, Alto, you won’t even be able to recognize yourself when we’re done with you.” Rusty looped his arm around Alto’s shoulders, pulling him into a headlock. Alto tried to keep a smile on his face, but he couldn’t deny the anxiety building in his chest. Would things really be okay…?


	3. Anxious Conversation

“I’m doomed.”

Hilda let out a soft grunt as her hair was pulled back. Lisette looked up from the mass of hair she was combing through. Her fingers were delicately looping the Time Witch’s white hair into sections, but they stopped when she spoke up.

“Doomed? I think the only one who’s doomed is Alto.” Lisette scoffed, continuing her work combing through the other woman’s hair, “He’s really hopeless when it comes to these sorts of things. I wouldn’t worry too much.” Hilda still found herself frowning in the mirror of the armoire in front of her. Lisette was kind enough; well, it was more like Lisette  _ insisted  _ on helping her get ready once she had overheard their plans for a date, but Hilda still found herself anxious. In a way she was grateful for her help. Hilda’s only other option would’ve probably been asking Dorothy for assistance… and that didn’t make her feel any better.

Something told her Dorothy would just make her feel worse about this whole thing, especially since her idea of comfort tended to be on the  _ “If they don’t like you, I’ll just mince them up real good for you, Hilda  _ _ ★  _ _!” _ side. Alto’s initial surprise at the whole situation made her feel unsure if it really was right of her to ask him such a thing. After all, she was the Witch of Destruction that had ravaged his home… No, she had to remind herself that Alto wasn’t like that. He cared for her… in fact he confessed he was just nervous about the date itself, not being with  _ her _ .

Adding onto it was the fact going out in public always yielded mixed results. Most people didn’t recognize her face, considering those who had been crystallized hadn’t even seen her commit the act. Hilda purposefully avoided crowded areas with Alto when they spent time together. They had been in tricky situations before (name calling, things like that, didn’t bother her anymore) and Hilda felt guilt nagging at her. She could take the heat, but she wouldn’t dare expose Alto to the same vitriol she deserved. He, on the other hand, deserved none of it. 

Not to mention, it was hard to entirely feel comfortable with Lisette’s offer to help. She was no stranger to the Water Witch’s feelings toward the Conductor, especially since she had made them very clear to him and everyone around them. Hilda couldn’t help but almost feel… wary, but she scolded herself for it. Lisette was one of the first to show her such kindness despite what Hilda had done to her family and her village.

Perhaps it was just thousands of years of doubts catching up to her. She was already anxious about the idea of a date with Alto, but… she  _ wanted _ this. For the first time in so long, these feelings inside her had bloomed into something  _ more  _ than just longing and desperate hope. It was a reality now that someone could offer their affection in turn without Hilda staring out and wishing her feelings were met with the same warmth. 

At the same time, she had been in Lisette’s place. To watch someone you love be with someone else… it was cold, painful and lonely. Hilda wasn’t sure if she could wish that upon anyone.

“Hilda?” Lisette’s voice rustled her from her thoughts. She glanced back towards the redhead, but she couldn’t exactly see her from where she was sitting.

“Oh, yes?”

“Did you have an idea of how you wanted to do up your hair?” Lisette’s words were embedded with her cheerful tone. Hilda bit her lip in thought. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn’t really thought about how she wanted to  _ dress  _ for tonight. The Time Witch narrowed her eyes at her image in the mirror. She really shouldn’t let herself get so caught up in what ifs and negativity like this… It would be a problem if Alto had to _ tune  _ her on their date together. Lisette had peered around just enough that Hilda finally caught a glance at her hopeful face in the mirror.

“I was just planning to wear it normally,” Hilda said, but it was quickly interrupted by a gasp from Lisette. Hilda could see the shock written all over her face.

“You’re not gonna do something with it? But it’s so pretty!” Lisette brought up her hands and Hilda’s hair with it. Her white locks fell between the girl’s fingers as if that were evidence enough.

“To be honest, I don’t really know what I’d do with it,” Hilda confessed with a frown, “This is… well… It’s embarrassing to say, but it is my first time on a date. I’m not entirely sure how to dress…” As embarrassing was it was, she felt like she could count on Lisette not to laugh. That trust was well placed, considering all she saw of the other girl was her face softening.

“Do you mind if I do it then?” Lisette asked, and Hilda couldn’t hide her surprise.

“Are you sure? I know you asked to help, but I couldn’t let you do everything.”

“Nonsense! I want you to look really dolled up!” Lisette giggled a little, “Besides, I’ve kind of wanted to play with your hair before. Sakuya’s was super silky and yours is really nice too. I used to help the girls at my village tie their hair up, but it’s fun to do something a little special.” Hilda almost couldn’t believe her words. Was that really what she wanted? It couldn’t be the entire truth… but Hilda wasn’t going to argue with her.

“All right. Then I shall leave it in your care, Lisette.” Hilda nodded and the Water Witch clapped her hands together.

“You got it!” Lisette said enthusiastically before getting to work. Her fingers worked on combing through her hair again, using the brush to aid them. Hilda couldn’t exactly see what she was doing behind her, but she could definitely feel the tugging of her hands and the brush. The silence grew between them, the only noise was the faint sounds of knights training outside and the soft sounds of the bristles against her hair. Hilda found it she couldn’t keep her curiosity in check. The small hands sitting in her lap squeezed together.

“Lisette?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you doing this for me?” Lisette’s brushing stilled at her words. The silence between them felt almost suffocating. Hilda wondered if Lisette thought she wouldn’t catch on. She felt bad leaving it just there and found herself speaking up again.

“You… care for Alto just as much as I do. Surely this hurts you to no end. I’ve been in your position before… To love someone who cannot return your affection. I know how much it hurts.” Hilda grabbed one of the loose strands of her hair and tugged on it. While Hilda was fine standing on the sidelines as long as Elcrest was happy, she wasn’t sure how Lisette would feel. She had only learned of the Water Witch’s plight after the fact. Not to mention the pain she had inflicted on her with the Carbuncle must have left some sort of scar on Lisette’s heart. 

The silence continued to pass between them and Hilda was  _ this _ close to warping away out of sheer embarrassment. Fortunately, Lisette finally seemed to find her words.

“Gosh… You really put me on the spot here…” Lisette chuckled nervously, resuming her brushing with a little bit more adamancy.  It wasn’t the answer Hilda expected, nor hoped, but she  _ had _ put her out there.

“I’m sorry.” Hilda tried to speak, but Lisette cut her short.

“No! No, it’s okay!” Lisette said quickly, leaning forward before sitting back with a sigh. Her brushing returned to its normal speed, fingers gently relacing themselves within her white hair to begin braiding them.

“I’ve… done a lot of thinking since then. About my feelings and about Alto. Somewhere along the way I realized Alto could never  _ really _ feel the same way about me. I guess I always had that feeling considering his reaction when I told him.” Lisette’s voice was soft, her green eyes focusing on her work as she spoke, “He’s a good guy. I think I latched onto him because… he was all I had. I felt like I wasn’t strong enough to hold onto my own. When you… crystallized everyone, I felt like the world was swallowing me whole. I was all alone and I wasn’t strong enough to keep my head above water.”

Hilda kept silent at that, but her hand squeezed the strand of hair she was holding. Lisette paused, as if gathering herself, before she continued.

“I wanted someone to be beside me. Mom was all I had before Alto came into our lives and… I guess a part of me never really saw him as my brother. I was cruel to Alto in that way... He thought we were family, but I didn’t treat him the same. What he really needed was a family, a  _ sister _ , but I couldn’t be that to him. But... in a way though I’m thankful to you, Hilda.” That certainly got Hilda’s attention. Her shoulders stiffened, but if the redhead noticed she didn’t mention it.

“It’s because of you and the past Water Witch, Francisca, I was able to meet Alto and become a witch. Because of that, I was able to meet everyone too. I was able to learn about my feelings and confess them to Alto. If we were still in Mithra, I don’t know what might’ve happened. We might not have been able to be a family anymore or maybe we would be together. I don’t know… I can’t rewind the clock.

“But I think… I’ve learned to accept parts of myself. Even when I couldn’t sing, everyone was kind to me. Popo still wanted to hear about my home and we cried together about the homes we missed. Sakuya taught me a lot about singing and helped me despite it probably being a pain for her. Mordimort taught me about being strong despite how painful your grief is… She might not be the most vocal, but she still cares about a lot of people.

“Even you, Hilda, taught me something. I still have things to protect and your resolve really inspired me. I still have feelings for Alto, sure, but… I think I can learn to live with it. I’m not alone anymore, even though my Mom’s back. I want to start over with Alto too… but not right now. To be honest… I think you’re who he needs.”

Lisette took a deep breath afterwards, somehow managing to continue her work throughout all of her heavy confession. In the end, though, Hilda found herself at a loss for words. For someone who considered herself an  _ enemy _ for so long to say such things… especially with how heavy Hilda’s own sins weighed on her, it was unimaginable. Lisette’s words were more powerful than Hilda had expected and she felt knocked off her feet by the fact. Good thing she was sitting.

Not to mention, that last part was lingering in her chest. Lisette, who had named Alto and gave him a place in the world, was telling her that he needed  _ Hilda _ , the one who had taken everything from him. In the same breath, the fellow witch told her that her countless sins were the ones able to help her grow and shape her into the girl she was now. It was hard for her to swallow. Hilda had told Alto she wanted to look towards the future and now Lisette was taking her own strides forward on her own accord. Hilda couldn’t help but admire her resolve.

If a girl who also loved Alto with all her heart could move past him, then perhaps the same could be said for Hilda and her own sins. She knew she had to atone, but was wallowing in the past truly what would help her achieve that? Alto had told her he wanted to be with her,  _ forever _ , and share a future together. Perhaps maybe now she could if Lisette was pushing forward herself. How would Hilda be able to share that future with Alto if she were stuck in her past? She wasn’t about to forget entirely, but maybe, just maybe, she could push on ahead with those thoughts.

Lisette was a kind girl. She wasn’t the frightened child she had met long ago in Mithra village anymore. The warmth in Hilda’s chest spread through her and she felt a smile blooming on her face within the mirror.

“You’re kind, Lisette,” Hilda began softly, and Lisette peered over her curiously just as she was adjusting the braid she had woven against Hilda’s hair. “I won’t deny it’s a little… strange to believe you of all people have faith in me. I don’t want to let you down…  _ either _ of you.” Hilda turned to stare at her hands instead, dropping the strand of hair she had been tugging on, before folding them into her lap once more. She exhaled a little then closed her eyes.

“Thank you, Lisette. It might be odd to hear it from me of all people... but I mean it. You’re strong. You’ve changed from the person I first met back in Mithra. I just hope I can live up to your expectations.” The words were left to hang on the air between them. Lisette seemed just as speechless as Hilda had been previously. It wasn’t long before Lisette let out a raspberry before laughing quietly.

“Wow…! Am I glad I got that off my chest,” she sighed, but the smile on her face was wide as ever. Hilda found it hard not to take in her infectious smile with one of her own. It wasn’t as bright as Lisette’s, but it definitely was a smile of shared trust between them.

“Me too,” Hilda agreed. Finally, Lisette had finished propping her hair into place. The other girl had chosen to tie her hair into large braid, coiling it around the top of her head while pulling the rest out so it laid across her back neatly. Hilda’s hair wasn’t too unruly to deal with, but Lisette seemed satisfied with her end result.

“Whew, you’ve really got a lot of hair though… I see why you keep it simple.” The redhead nodded to herself at that, cupping her chin. “Are you gonna wear anything fancy to match? Guess I probably should’ve asked that before I went ahead with it...” Hilda blinked at herself at the question. She didn’t exactly bring any formal wear with her… It wasn’t really a necessity at the time when they were still the Harbingers.

“Well…” Hilda’s hesitation was the only answer Lisette needed. The girl shook her head with a knowing smile before getting to her feet. She rounded back towards the other witch’s side, gently picking her hand up into her own.

“C’mon, I’m sure Sakuya has something that’ll fit you!” Lisette was already tugging up a shocked Hilda. Her strength somehow managed to pull Hilda straight onto her feet. It must’ve been the shock value… or the fact Lisette was much taller than she was. Regardless, the woman found herself at a loss.

“Wha— shouldn’t we tell her first?” Hilda asked with uncertainty. Lisette paused for a moment before shrugging a shoulder.

“I’m sure she won’t mind.” Lisette winked at her before dragging her along. Hilda couldn’t exactly say she was comfortable with the idea of barging in on the Fire Witch (her annoyance with small matters wasn’t exactly unknown) but she wasn’t sure she would be able to talk Lisette out of it. Her anxieties had lifted only for them to quickly be swept right back up at the thought of what laid in store for her now.


	4. The Date

_ Deep breath _ .  _ In… out _ … Alto exhaled loudly to himself, feeling a little foolish for being so… well, nervous. He somehow let Rusty sucker him into getting all dressed up, but now he just felt  _ over _ dressed. He had shed his armor and his uniform for something a lot more form fitting. It was a simple dark red dress shirt with the collar tied together perfectly with a neat, thin, black tie. Accompanying it was a simple black vest thrown over it with black slacks to match; a combo Alto was definitely sure he would only wear to some fancy party. Rusty may have joked about wearing all black, but yet here he was with black as a major theme…

He shifted the bouquet of white flowers into his right arm, checking back towards the entrance of the barracks. Rusty had even shoved  _ these _ on him… saying something about how girls love it when you give them thoughtful gifts to start off. Alto wasn’t going to doubt Rusty ( _ that _ much at least) but would Hilda like them? Alto wasn’t even sure what kind of flowers they were… They weren’t the typical roses after all. Did he really need to wear something like this on a first date? What if Hilda just came in her regular clothes? He really would feel silly...

“Calm down, Alto… It’s just spending time with Hilda. No need to get so worked up,” Alto spoke aloud to himself as if that would calm his nerves. Yeah… No matter what he was wearing what was important was Hilda’s feelings. He was glad to spend time with her always regardless of what they were doing. With that resolve, Alto nodded to himself with newfound confidence. 

Just then, the door to the knights barracks opened with a creak. Alto tried not to get himself too worked up (it could just be someone leaving after all) but what he saw stole his breath away.

“Sorry, did I keep you waiting?” Hilda stood at the entrance, the bright warm lights of the building itself practically illuminating her frame. Alto blinked for a moment, stunned, before she came a little closer. Now that the light wasn’t obscuring her too much, he could really get a good look at her. She wore a silk black dress that draped all the way down obscuring her feet. The dress’ sleeves were short, but Hilda wore thin purple gloves that laced their way up past her elbow to make up for them. Her hair had been tied with a braid across the back of her head, though some of her long white hair was freely flowing behind her. Accompanying her outfit were two silver earrings to accent the rest of her outfit.

All in all, Alto could only stare at her in amazement. She looked even more stunning than she usually did! Not that she wasn’t always pretty… in fact he felt almost as stunned as when he saw her Goddess outfit for the first time. At least now she looked less like a bride and more of… herself. Hilda’s own eyes widened when she spotted Alto as well. He guessed it really was a good thing he got dressed up.  _ Thanks, Rusty _ .

“N-no! I was just early!” Alto broke free of his trance to wave his free hand. Actually, Hilda was on time for once. _ Huh _ .

“Oh, good. I have Lisette to thank for that.” Hilda seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, pressing a hand against her chest. Alto nodded to himself at that. It really did explain…

“Wait, Lisette?” Alto interrupted his thoughts to ask, tilting his head towards her. What did she mean by that? Did Lisette help her tonight? Hilda blinked back at him for a moment before her cheeks turned pink. The Conductor couldn’t help but find it a little bit cute.

“She just helped me tonight… This outfit is thanks to her and Sakuya,” Hilda confessed, brushing her fingers in front of her face just a little as if it would hide her flushed cheeks.

“Oh. I’m glad she at least helped out.” Alto nodded before shaking his head. “Uh, not that you don’t always look pretty! Er, well…” Hilda laughed at his pitiful attempt to follow up.

“You truly know how to compliment a girl,” She teased him lightly, much to poor Alto’s chagrin, but quickly followed it up with, “Thank you, Alto.” She seemed to take his fumble in stride at least. It was then that Alto remembered Rusty’s words. He had gotten so caught up in her looks he had forgotten to give the flowers to her!

“Oh, here! I got these for you.” Alto gently held them out in front of himself towards her with a sheepish smile. She took one look before looking back up at him quickly.

“Are these…? Let me guess, Rusty told you to get them?” Her smile matched her amused tone, but she took them without another word. Alto already was caught off guard. His surprise was practically spewed all over his face. Once his hands were freed, the black haired boy scratched at his cheek.

“Heh… How’d you guess?” Was it really that transparent…? Maybe she just could tell. Hilda was always pretty keen.

“He’s the only kind of guy who would try to sweep a girl off their feet with this.” She cradled them gently in her arms, despite her words, and craned her neck to take a small sniff. “It seems I wasn’t the only one with a bit of help.” He was caught red-handed there. Alto ducked his head down a little, letting his hand wander from his cheek to the back of his head instead.

“To be honest, I need all the help I can get,” He admitted and Hilda giggled.

“Funny... Lisette said the same thing.”

“S-She did?! Aw Lisette…” Alto let out a pitiful whine but it wasn’t long before the two of them laughed together. It was almost funny how predictable they both were being. They both enlisted help of their friends and both ended up with fancy outfits. What could’ve been a tense first time already felt as light as the cool night air.

“Hopefully she didn’t bad-mouth me too much.” Alto huffed, placing his hands on his hips. He wouldn’t put it past her. Lisette probably ran her mouth about every embarrassing thing since Alto’s existence came about. It would be awkward if Hilda knew  _ everything _ .

“No, nothing like that. She said some very… kind things.” Hilda left it at that, stepping a bit closer towards him. Alto suddenly felt almost too aware of his space. She was really close… Was it a good thing? A bad thing? He really hoped it was good. He shuffled in place for only a second.

“That’s a relief. I’m pretty sure she has all my embarrassing stories alphabetized.” The Conductor frowned at the thought.

“Really? Maybe I’ll have to ask her for a peek next time.”

“C’mon Hilda...!” Alto said but it wasn’t long before they returned to laughing with each other. They were getting distracted, though, merely standing outside of the barracks. Ah, what was it that Rusty said? Alto nervously raised his hand then lowered it uncertainly.  _ No c’mon, Alto, you have to be confident! _ With that train of thought, he reached his hand out towards her.

“Let’s get going then. We’ll be here all night if we don’t head out.” Alto smiled at her. She gave a tiny blink of surprise, as if she forgot they had even started the date. Did they actually? Alto wasn’t sure.

“Oh, you’re right.” She looked at his palm before her eyes were on the flowers, “But perhaps I should drop these off first. Carrying them around wouldn’t be good for them.” The black haired boy blinked once before he let out a tiny grimace. He awkwardly swooped his hand to the back of his neck again glancing away with a laugh.  _ Smooth _ , Alto.

“R-Right… I’ll wait here for you!” He hurriedly followed up with a strained smile. The witch smiled a much more natural one and Alto felt his heart flutter against his chest at the sight.

“Alright, I won’t be long.” She turned on her heel and headed back inside the barracks themselves with the flowers in tow. Once she was gone, Alto let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.  _ Yeesh _ … Someone remind him flowers weren’t probably the greatest idea to give when you’re heading out. He shot a pointed look into a nearby bush as if Rusty were hiding inside, ready to burst out and give him some congratulations for nailing the first step. Fortunately for him, nothing like that happened. He might die of embarrassment if it did.

It didn’t take Hilda as agonizingly long to return as it did when she first arrived. Once their eyes met, Alto’s smile returned to his face. She still looked as beautiful as ever. Finally regaining his composure, he held out his hand towards her.

“Now that that’s done, are you ready?” he asked. Hilda delicately raised her own hand and placed it almost daintily in his palm.

“Lead the way, Alto.”

With that, the two began to head towards Main Street from the castle grounds. They made small talk along the way, minding the gaze of passerby. Anyone who knew Alto who was milling about the street were giving him more stares than usual (since when did  _ Alto _ wear a suit…?). Eventually the conversation turned quiet, leaving each other to their own thoughts. Alto’s focus was on one thing alone. Well, two things. The first was minor and it was their way to the restaurant. 

The second was a bigger, or rather smaller in the hand department, of things. Hilda’s hand had wrapped firmly around his own the entire walk. It wasn’t that Alto minded; in fact  _ very much _ enjoyed it far more than he wanted to admit to anyone. Her hand was warm despite how small it was inside his. It made him feel warm and fuzzy just holding it, despite how cool and collected she came across. His surprise mostly came from the fact she _ wanted _ to hold his hand. Hilda never really seemed like someone who would care too much about touch… but in a way, it made sense to him. She never let many people besides Hrodulf, Dorothy and Dante get close to her before.

If they were further in a relationship, Alto might have twisted his fingers between hers. For now, he just hoped that his palm wasn’t sweaty. There was a small voice inside him that worried she was just doing this because he was Elcrest, that she was secretly doing this to fulfill some hidden fantasy in her mind, but he smothered it. Hilda was trying her hardest because he  _ wasn’t _ Elcrest. Hilda liked him  _ because _ he was Alto. That was all there was to it.

It still didn’t mean his cheeks weren’t going to stay red for awhile.

“Hey, we’re here!” Alto said suddenly, breaking their brief silence. The restaurant was in sight, just a little ways off the way towards Franz Atelier. The sign outside proudly brandished the name  _ The  _ _ Bouilloire Noire _ for any onlooker to see. Alto could only see a scattered few people inside its doors. It definitely gave off a sort of refined air and suddenly Alto was all too glad Rusty had suggested he wear something else. The lack of people also meant that there would be less people to recognize Hilda.

“This is it?” Hilda asked as if they had made a wrong turn. Her face didn’t mimic her unsure tone. She was merely staring up blankly at the sign. Alto blinked once before realizing they were still holding hands. He quickly released his grip out of embarrassment and met her amber gaze.

“Yeah, this is the place.” He nodded once and Hilda returned her gaze towards it. He had a hard time reading her expression, but before Alto said another thing she was walking on ahead of him. Not wanting to be left behind, he hurried after her. Alto could admire her eagerness, but it still caught him off guard. Hilda calmly opened the door and let Alto step through. They were greeted by the warm smell of an assortment of spices, probably from whatever was cooking in the back of the restaurant itself. He hadn’t exactly thought to ask what “Lambert local cuisine” entailed, but from a whiff it definitely had to be something with bread or meat. Alto let himself take the lead here, moving towards the front counter where the hostess waited their patrons.

She was an older looking woman, wearing a nice black vest with a white dress shirt underneath. She gave Alto a warm smile once he approached.

“Hello and welcome to…” She spoke brightly, but almost all at once she trailed off. Her blue eyes were staring past him and Alto blinked once in confusion. He turned his head slightly to see exactly what she was staring at and dread stabbed into his heart. Her gaze was directed towards Hilda who was staring back at her with an even look. Despite her expression, he could see her hands balled into tiny fists at her side.

“ _ You…! _ ” the woman at the counter hissed with a venom Alto hadn’t expected. Her voice had raised from her pleasant tone to something definitely more accusatory. He straightened up a little bit, even though she wasn’t taking out any vitriol on him.

“You would dare show your face around this establishment after what you did? My family suffered because of your crystallization! We were forced out of our homes just to seek refuge and start our lives over! You must revel in all this misery you created because as soon as I thought I never would have to see your face again here you are...” The woman was lashing out now, for reasons Alto could understand. He was the same way at some point. It almost felt cruel to see another version of himself in the hostess yelling at them. He could see Hilda shrink slightly out of the corner of his eye, but it was only slightly. He knew she wasn’t the type to back down, but what this woman said held water. Hilda still felt guilty over her crimes. Alto wouldn’t say it wasn’t without reason, but that was in the past now. She was working hard to overcome that…!

“Now you looped the _ Conductor  _ into your wily grasp too, huh? Those rumors were right about you. You really are a cold hearted  _ witch _ . I would be surprised if you even  _ had _ a heart.” She spat those last words. Alto felt something snap. He felt anger flare inside him almost at once, boiling in the pit of his stomach before it spilt out of him. His shoulders stiffened and he quickly stood in front of Hilda almost on instinct. He wasn’t even rationally thinking now.

“What the hell do you know?! You’re just taking all your hardship out on her without a second thought! You want to act like you know a single thing about her, but you don’t know anything she’s done to help you! The crystallization is in the past! Things are different now and you’re still clinging to it!” Alto was yelling now, louder than the woman’s voice had been previously. The people in the dining room had their eyes pointed on them, but Alto was seeing only red. How could she say those things to Hilda, after all she had done for Lambert now? He knew not all her sins could be forgiven, but to act like she was still some sort of monster?!

“I’m sorry your family suffered, but that’s no reason to take it out on her! She was just trying—”

“ _ Alto! _ ” The sharpness in Hilda’s voice made him physically flinch. He turned towards her and took the full brunt of her cold stare. Despite the steel held in her face, he could really see her. Her eyes burned with hurt, but she wouldn’t allow her mask to crack. If this was the old Hilda, Alto was sure he wouldn’t have been able to see it. She was trying, desperately, to keep her composure. Hilda probably wasn’t a stranger to people defending her, so why did this make it any different? He knew Dante and Dorothy would be champing at the bit for her.

“Hilda I…” Alto tried to speak, but she grabbed his arm. Her grip was tight, almost insistent that he stop. His teeth gritted firmly together in defeat.

“Let’s  _ go _ .” She put a heavy emphasis on the ‘go’ and it dropped on Alto’s heart like a stone, “We’ve caused this woman more trouble than it's worth.” The woman was still staring between them, the fire never truly dying from her. Hilda released her grip and stepped forward and the woman at the counter suddenly stepped back as if Hilda would lash out at her next.

“We’re very sorry for disturbing your establishment. Goodnight.” Hilda lowered her head. It was brief before she turned and left through the door. She passed by Alto without a word, not even bothering to give him a single glance before she was gone. Alto swallowed thickly, exchanging a look between the still fuming hostess before following after his date. 

He left the restaurant and frantically looked in every direction for her. Fortunately, he spotted her just in the nick of time. Hilda was walking quickly away from the restaurant now, back towards the castle, with her hands still clenched into fists. Alto breathed in before he hurried after her.

“Hilda! Hilda!” He called after her and only then did she slow her pace. She stopped only once he finally caught up. Her head was turned away from him so he couldn’t see her expression. It couldn’t be anything good if Alto had to guess. He tried to peer over at her, but she refused to lock her eyes with his. It wasn’t hard to tell he had upset her by having an outburst at that woman.

“Hilda, look, I’m sorry… I just couldn’t handle the way she said that at you. I know how hard you’re working to make things right and it’s frustrating no one else sees it. I couldn’t just let her say those things to you when I know how hard you’re working. You can handle this by yourself but I...” He swallowed and the words died in his throat. Alto knew he blew it. This was one of the few things he wanted to avoid on this entire date and he let it shatter in front of them in thousands of pieces. 

Hilda said nothing. Suddenly, she began moving again. 

“Hilda, wait, _ please…! _ ” Alto quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist. She tugged at it once, but he was adamant to have her at least talk to him. He wasn’t about to leave her alone after that encounter. He was desperate, looking at her earnestly to search her face for something;  _ anything _ . Her face still wasn’t towards him, looking off into the distance.

“This was a mistake… I’m sorry, Alto.” She mumbled quietly. Those few words stabbed through Alto’s heart. He was stunned and his grip slacked. She took that opportunity to break free and continued her hurried pace past him. Only then did Alto catch a glimpse of her face. He could only watch as she walked away from him, her black dress billowing out from below her. His feet remained frozen in place as if she had crystallized him right on the spot.

The Conductor knew he had to follow after her, but what could he say?

Hilda’s face etched itself into his heart, wrenching it in a twisted shape that made the ache worsen. She was distraught, more than Alto had ever seen from her usual cool and collected composure. Hilda had never been riled up about someone calling her a cruel witch or names before. Something about this was different, but he knew it had to be because he lashed out. Hilda didn’t need him to step in front of her for something like that.

If he had never agreed to this date, maybe then she wouldn’t be suffering this pain. At the same time, those few happy moments together was something he wanted more of. It was agonizing to have it ruined by something to small. Alto squeezed at the tie around his neck in frustration.

He had been right… he really was doomed.


	5. Aftermath

Hilda groaned in frustration. She had half a mind to tear out the braid firmly in her hair and rub off any makeup that was clinging to her face. Why had she gotten so worked up…? She knew why, but the fact of it hurt more to admit than she wanted. Thousands of years she had painted the calm and collected mask over her face, taking hardship upon hardship no matter what for Elcrest’s final wish. She had been called much worse things… but she wouldn’t dare drag Alto into her mess. The witch knew Alto would never voice a complaint like that. He was far too kind for his own good.

She sat at the edge of the Song Plaza’s fountain, staring at her rippling reflection in the water inside it. It stared back at her with a displeased expression, as if she were chiding herself. It left her with an awful feeling, like something crawled in her heart and threatening to swallow her whole. She loved Alto, but she wouldn’t let her past sins consume him alongside her. He admitted to his own sins, but what sins could he hold? He was a hero in the people’s eyes after all. Alto deserved only wonderful things for all the hardship she had put him through… and he continued to go out of his way for her. Was this how she thanked him? No, she couldn’t accept that… but what could she do?

That fleeting feeling of happiness when he held her hand almost felt crushed in her heart. She was a fool to think that she, Hilda, the Witch of Destruction, could have attained happiness. She was lucky enough Alto returned her affections, but dragging him down with her was not an option. Dante, Dorothy, Hrodulf and the Harbingers had chose to be beside her knowing that they would be dragged along with whatever sins she committed… but that was for the sake of the world. Alto, she knew, cared deeply for the world and her sake, but for once it was a hard pill to swallow. 

Maybe it was because Elcrest would always have been a name people respected. The way that woman spoke about Alto… Hilda clenched a hand over one of her gloves and squeezed the fabric. She wished that hostess hadn’t mentioned Alto in the first place. Now she knew Alto would be upset, but maybe that was for the best. They could go back to living their own lives and restoring Lambert, making up for their sins at the cost of whatever it was between them growing stagnant. It wasn’t a smart option, or an option Hilda desired, but she humored the thought.

Hilda wasn’t sure how long she had been wrapped up in her thoughts (surprisingly keeping time never was her strong suit despite her title). She soon heard almost shy footsteps approach her, but she didn’t look up from her spot yet. Hilda already knew who it was. They did a dance, taking one step forward, two back until finally settling on three forward. The air between them was thick with an unsure tension, but soon enough Hilda felt someone warm sit beside her.

“Alto.” She said quietly and she could practically feel him jump in place. She smiled slightly to herself, but was glad he couldn’t exactly see her face. Maybe, if he was looking at her reflection, but something told Hilda his gaze was elsewhere.

“...Will you talk to me?” Alto’s voice was hesitant and unsure. Hilda felt a spike of guilt stab right through her. She knew he was torn about this entire thing; Alto was always too kind she reminded herself pitifully. She never wanted to hurt him, but in the end it was what she ended up doing.  _ Good one, Hilda _ . The witch mulled over the question, staring at her reflection carefully as if she held some answer. It was only met by a thoughtful expression.

“I’m sorry about before.” Hilda was trying to choose her words carefully, rubbing a hand along her arm as some sort of assurance. Her eyebrows furrowed together in thought, feeling the same uncertainty Alto’s voice held.

“What for?” Alto decided to take the lead with a question. Hilda could feel him leaning forward just a bit. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to look into those blue eyes of his just yet. The water would have to settle for now. The witch wasn’t going to hold it in. She already told herself no way she would let Alto tune it out of her on a date. For once they could forget they were only Conductor and witch.

“For… storming off like I did. I wasn’t upset by the things she said, but when she mentioned you… I just couldn’t take it. That’s the first time that has happened to me before.” Hilda’s eyes lowered, “I couldn’t swallow the idea that you had to be dragged into my past sins. You are working just as hard as I, if not more, when it comes to Lambert. I don’t want your name to be sullied by associating with me and my past. We’re working towards a future together, but somehow it just hurt more than usual. I wanted to forget my sins for the briefest of moments and just be beside you but… it was careless of me.” She finished with a sigh. It was embarrassing to admit that out loud, but she took a chance. 

There was brief silence between them and she dared to look at him. Her heart swelled seeing him. His gaze was solely on her, worry creasing every feature on his face. There was no trace of him being upset, not to mention the faintest of pink twinging his cheeks. Ah, that last part must’ve gotten a rise out of him, she realized a little late.

“Hilda…” Alto said softly and Hilda flinched in expectation of him reprimanding her. Fortunately, none of that came. Almost at once, he smiled.

“You’re a real softie.” He said so matter of fact it stunned her. Hilda stared back at him with owlish eyes.

“What?” She said incredulously.

“It’s really easy to forget sometimes, considering how much you act like stuff doesn’t bother you.” Hilda glared up at him.

“That’s a bit mean, Alto.”

“S-Sorry…” His head ducked down to match it. Hilda laughed softly at his apology. That response really was so…  _ Alto _ . It was  _ so  _ him, she should’ve seen it coming. It was one of the things she loved about him.

“Hilda, I don’t care about all that.” He regained his composure, turning back to that same understanding tone she knew of him, “I know it bothers you but… I really don’t mind. You may think you deserve it, but that’s not true. I’m happy I got to know you and that we can go out together like this in the first place. When you asked me out… it really made me happy.” Alto’s face grew even more flush, reaching all the way up his ears. Hilda couldn’t help but blush on her own part. Those words coming from him only seemed more potent. The Conductor cleared his throat into a closed fist.

“Anyway, you don’t have to feel bad on my part… in fact I don’t want you to! This is something else we can do together. You don’t have to take that burden alone and it’s okay if people drag me into it… because I… I  _ really _ like you… maybe even more than that…” Alto struggled to admit his feelings so plainly, his embarrassment catching up to him despite how casually he could say  _ “I want to be with you, forever” _ . Hilda found herself smiling despite Alto’s awkward behavior. He was trying and that in itself she found almost unabashedly… cute. The awkward way he fidgeted with his tie while his face grew entirely beet red was almost too cute to bear. 

Somehow, her heart felt eased just by those words. She knew in her head that Alto would never think lesser of her for these things, nor mind being dragged into her messes, but hearing him say it eased those worries. She knew Elcrest, or believed she did, but Alto was another story. How he would react always seemed to exceed her predictions.

It was relieving to know he felt that way… and her previous talk with Lisette had brought it to the forefront of her mind.  _ Alto needed her  _ were Lisette’s words… but Hilda felt  _ she _ needed Alto more.

“I  _ really _ like you too,” she added with a knowing smile, shyly looking away despite herself. “So… thank you, Alto. I let myself get too worked up over something small. I really wanted us to have a nice night together without my past getting in the way.” The Conductor let out a sigh of relief at that. His body visibly relaxed and he stared up at the night sky.

“Yeah… me too. I worked really hard to make sure we picked a place where this wouldn’t happen and it really backfired… I’m sorry, it really wrecked things, huh?” Alto apologized and Hilda shook her head. Her gaze followed his.

“Mm… Maybe. I wouldn’t say it was all bad.” Hilda hummed softly and ever so slightly pressed her weight against the Conductor. She could feel him immediately tense, but his body soon returned to its relaxed state. They stared up at the stars stretching overhead Lambert, both equally wondering where to go from there. No one dared break the quiet moment together… well, until Alto finally plucked his nerves from the ground.

“H-Hilda… can I ask you one more thing?” Alto looked down timidly before he peeked back up at her. Their eyes locked, blue meeting amber evenly despite their flushed faces. He was closer now, closer than Hilda had thought previously. Suddenly she was all too aware of just exactly  _ how _ close he was to her. Her heart pounded against her chest, the blood rushing in her ears in anticipation. Could he really be…?

“Yes…?” Hilda dared to ask and her breath caught in her throat. She let herself get hopeful for once, desiring exactly what she hoped he would say.

“Can I… hold your hand?” Alto looked down again and Hilda felt her hopes crash loudly against the surf of her imagination. She let out a snort before laughing, catching Alto completely off guard. Somehow, instead of being disappointed, all she could do was laugh. She couldn’t help herself! It was something else so innocently Alto that she almost shamed herself for eagerly hoping for it. Hilda would just have to lead him a little bit; be a bit more forward with how she felt now that their feelings were mutual. She gently moved her hand towards his, looping her pinky finger against his. Alto seemed to take the hint, shyly linking their fingers together until they all locked together almost like a puzzle piece. Alto’s face was still beet red, but the smile on his face and the warmth of his hand filled Hilda with something she hadn’t felt in a thousand years.

“Then can I ask you something?” Her eyes stared up at him carefully, gauging his reaction ever so slightly. He looked back at her stunned, as if to say  _ “What more could you ask for?” _ but he nodded once.

“May I kiss you?” If Alto had a gasket to blow, it would’ve went off right then and there. Hilda knew she was being quite forward asking him something like that (especially after his was so  _ tame _ ) but she was tired of denying her feelings. If she was to live in the future, then that meant letting go of the chains that held her in the past. Being more forthcoming with her feelings was just the next step. Her cheeks were also red at the question, but she eagerly stared at Alto trying to recompose himself. He glanced around awkwardly, and Hilda felt the twinge of unrest prickling at her heart.

“U-Um… y-yeah… I’ve never kissed before so…” Alto gave his answer and Hilda let out a soft giggle. She carefully leaned in, the smile never leaving her lips. Luckily for her, Alto was still mid-sentence and frozen in place when their lips met. She could feel his shyly meeting hers, but Hilda didn’t once release their intertwined hands. It wasn’t like she had ever kissed before either (Elcrest be  _ damned  _ she had been waiting too long), but the elated feeling in her heart soared past anything she had imagined. Her lips moved against his only briefly, Hilda testing the waters of Alto’s composure before she broke away. Alto’s stupor seemed to melt away and the loving gaze he gave her along with his fond smile was enough to fill Hilda with every ounce of warmth. She squeezed his hand experimentally, seeing if he was still with her, and he returned it.

“W-Wow…” was all Alto could muster and Hilda rolled her eyes. An Alto response as usual… but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Is that really all you can say? You  _ are _ mean, Alto…” Her tone was teasing, but her eyes sparkled with all the warmth in the world. The flustered Alto soon returned and he scratched at his cheek with his free hand.

“You stole my breath away, how can you expect me to respond to that?!” It was his turn to laugh, but he sank his weight back into her once he did. Hilda didn’t say anything more, merely enjoying the elated high she was feeling about now. That was until both of their stomachs growled. They both blinked in unison before laughter broke out between them.

“We never did get dinner…” Alto mused.

“You’re right… I don’t think many places would be open at this time of night,” Hilda mused alongside him. Even the barracks mess hall would be closed to most. Alto hummed in thought and Hilda glanced at him. He was definitely thinking of something.

“I’ve got one place in mind… but its a knight hangout. Would you be okay with that?” His concerned gaze was on her, gauging her reaction. Hilda mulled over the thought. Knights usually didn’t like her… but most in the castle didn’t mind her presence too much. She briefly worried if Alto would be hassled again for being with her, but she squeezed his hand slightly. No… If it happened again, it would be okay. They would work through that; together.

“It’s fine to me. Wherever we go… I want to be beside you.” Hilda smiled, closing her eyes and letting Alto’s warmth envelop her. His hand squeezed hers tightly, the warmth engulfing both of them despite the cool night air surround them. This whole thing had proven that, perhaps, she wasn’t as doomed as she thought.

For once, Hilda decided to let herself be content she was the Witch of Destruction. It was the only reason she could be beside Alto now and forever.


End file.
